Hogwarts, Marauders, a Seer and a bit of Magic
by waitingforthehogwartsletter
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts! A new generation of students is arriving, and our favorite Marauders are coming along with them. Who else would come, and what adventures will they go through? Is there going to be something more than friendship between a young Black and a young Seer? Check out this story and feel the magic in the air of our favorite place in the world: Hogwarts!
1. Hogwarts Express

**A/N**: Hello there! I've had a strong desire to write something about the marauders; Sirius especially, as I think he was the strongest, yet the most tragic character. I also decided to put in one more character, to make it more interesting, and to change his life a bit. So, Lucy is Remus' friend, soon to become everyone's, she's mysterious, she is awesome, and I don't know what else to say. I will probably change Black's fate, you know, help him a bit so he wouldn't go to Azkaban or die young. I usually don't approve HP fanfiction, because I think JK has done a brilliant job… butbutbutbut come on.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Lucy and the plot line. Not that I would mind, though…

Remus Lupin stood in front of the platforms nine and ten, wondering if he could be anymore silly than he already was. Walk into the wall, they said. You'll pass right through it, they said with smiles. Well, maybe his parents were crazier than he dared to believe, because this sure looked like a solid wall to Remus.

He sighed in frustration, wanting to kick something. Did they finally get annoyed with him, or even worse, scared? Were they doing this only to get rid of him? Remus Lupin was a werewolf. And being that made him very scared and frustrated, and that would change into an anger as soon as he started doubting in someone's intentions. He was eleven and he was almost alone at a train station, miles away from his family who apparently couldn't come today and were very sorry, but his great uncle was recently rushed into a hospital and they could not leave him alone. _"You'll be fine with Lucy.",_ said his mother while holding him in his arms. When he pulled away from her, silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. She told him to be careful, but not too much. She said Hogwarts was the place in which she had the time of her life and did not want him to miss it only because of his state.

"I'll push you if you don't start already.", said a small voice coming from left. Remus turned to face Lucy, his little friend dumped out there with him. She was born in a muggle family, but her magical side could be very easily explained; her biological father (wizard) left her and her mother before she was even born. "I'm serious.", she stated sharply, boring her dark eyes into his light ones.

Before Remus had time to answer, they heard a mocking voice from behind them, and turned around, facing another eleven year old bloke. He was taller than Remus and had dark shaggy hair and cold, bright eyes. His lips were curved into a grin. "No, _I'm_ Sirius."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, but Remus just rolled his eyes. "Come on Lucy, it's now or never." He pulled her toward the platform. Grabbing their trolleys with their trunks and animals, they reached the platform, half walking, half running. Remus felt a lump in his throat and Lucy made a weird noise when she felt her trolleys going out of the control. She could not stop them anymore, and if everything was a lie, she was about to hit into a solid wall.

Remus was the first one that crossed the platform. The wall in front of him, that seemed as solid as the floor beneath his feet, was in fact as solid as air. He let out a small gasp when his trolleys stopped; in front of him was the great Hogwarts Express.

Lucy was breathing fast when she stood beside him again. She was a muggle; this whole wizard thing left her breathless and speechless. It was harder for her to understand everything that happened around her than it was for Remus, although he knew how she must've felt.

"I – I can't believe this!", she squealed and clapped her both hands over her mouth. She looked at Remus, her dark eyes sparkling. He smiled at her, but then his smile faded. Her naturally golden brown hair was turning red. Actually – he wasn't sure if brown was her normal colour, it was only the one she had always when they were in public.

"Lucy, control yourself!", he hissed and looked around, while the startled girl made a face.

"Rem, I think it's OK here. No one should panic."

Remus sighed with defeat. "Sorry, it's becoming a habit."

"I know how you feel, trust me.", she pushed the trolleys in front of her and started walking. Her hair was normal back again. She had had a dreamy expression on her face while looking all around them. Remus did the same, admiring the people around them, both happy and sad children, worried parents, very annoyed animals and the steam and wheezing from the train.

"We're going to Hogwarts!", he loudly stated, suddenly realizing it. He looked down at his loyal friend who was beaming with joy. "We are actually going to Hogwarts!"

Lucy nodded her head and laughed along with Remus. "Come on, let's find a compartment."

Remus nodded and followed her through the crowd.

They found an almost empty compartment, with only one small girl inside. They went in and Lucy smiled at her politely. The girl had beautiful dark red hair, emerald green eyes and pale skin. But her face was down, and she had a distant look in her eyes.

"Mind if we come in?", Lucy asked. The girl gave her a small smile that did not seem completely real.

"Of course not."

"Thanks."

Remus and Lucy sat across each other, next to the door.

"I'm Remus.", said the little werewolf, nervously glancing at the redhead. "And this is Lucy."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Lily.", the girl responded.

They sat in silence for the first few minutes, and slowly, the train started their trip toward Hogwarts. When she felt the moving, Lily sadly sighed.

"You know Rem, I think I am not going to change my _hair_ for some time. Let it be the way it is for the first few months in Hogwarts.", Lucy broke the silence, significantly gazing at her friend.

He grinned. Although it looked like Lily really was not listening, he played along.

"I agree. It's better this way for now."

They laughed and talked about Hogwarts, and even Lily would sometimes jump in with some exciting and interesting fact about school. Then the compartment door opened and three boys peered in.

The laughing and talking stopped immediately, replaced by an awkward silence.

"Err – hallo.", said one boy. He had black hair that looked like something exploded in it and glasses. "We can't find a compartment with enough space for all three of us. But it looks like you have some place, sooo could we jump in?"

Then Lucy noticed that the other boy was the one that Remus and her met in front of the platform.

Her eyes widened and he noticed. The grin on his face grew and when Remus answered positively, he sat beside her. She stood up and quickly took the place across Lily. Remus sat next to her, and Sirius sat next to Lily. The boy with the glasses presented himself as James and sat next to Remus, while the last boy, shorter and paler than the others, sat next to Sirius.

"I'm Peter.", said the boy.

"Sirius.", the boy with the grin raised his hand. Lucy felt her stomach twist when he voiced.

"Lily.", said the redhead across Lucy. She looked distant again, not daring to look at any of them, instead just staring out of the window.

"Remus.", added Lucy's friend.

"Lucy.", metamorphomagus girl said.

Remus was soon caught up in a discussion between Peter and James, while Sirius hummed something that sounded very sad. Lucy was starting to get nervous and it wasn't releasing her when she saw that Lily looked sick. The sound of everyone's voices became too much for her to handle; she knew something was about the happen to her.

Suddenly, the girl felt something in her snap and raise her blood pressure. That was not a good sign, though it was the one she knew all too well.

Lucy got up to her feet in a quick move. Remus stopped arguing with James and looked at her worriedly.

"Lue, you OK?"

"'Course I am, I am just… going to walk for a bit." Lucy bit her lip and sighed. "All of this is very new for me."

Remus nodded – even if he did realize the real reason for her sudden movement he did not question her any further. He did not go after her when she got out of the compartment – and she was grateful for that.

She walked past many compartments until she finally found an empty one. And James said there weren't any. Well, they were probably only too lazy to look for one. Lucy slammed the door shut and collapsed on the seat next to the window. It was raining. Little drops of heaven water were hitting the windows in a very melodic rhythm. She thought she could stay like that forever, watching the green fields mix with grey sky…

But the storm inside of her was stronger and she sighed, giving in.

Blackness that she saw at first while closing her eyes was soon replaced by a firework of colours and movements. She inhaled a sharp breath, feeling the vision coming.

Yes, Lucy was a Seer.

Severus Snape was exhausted – he had searched every part of the whole train looking for a specific little girl; and had not found her anywhere.

He felt on the verge of tears, which was very rare for a boy like him. He had been through so much; yet only one small person in the whole world could make him feel so devastated.

Suddenly, he saw something red by the corner of his eyes. His heart jumped with hope; there she was, sitting by the window, crowded by four boys around their age.

Severus quickly walked in – he had had to make her listen. And besides, he knew she would.

She was always so good to him.

While Severus Snape talked to Lily Evans, interrupted by the boys next to them very often, Remus got a little worried. Lucy was gone for almost an hour. But he knew she sometimes took even more time than that. And besides, they were off to Hogwarts; nothing bad was to happen to any of them fort a long time. She was safe here.

That was why Remus decided not to go after her, yet she was a clever girl.

Mary McDonald was the first student to get out of her compartment when the train stopped. She had wanted to see Hogwarts as soon as she could; her older brother used to tell her magnificent stories about the place.

As she was passing by a compartment near the door, she saw a girl in there, stretched across two seats in a position that looked rather uncomfortable. Mary, the good girl she was, quickly stepped in the compartment and gently touched the girls shoulder. Little brunette opened her eyes very soon, not looking sleepy at all. Mary thought she could have had nightmare.

"Hello, I'm sorry to wake you; but we're here!", Mary tried to be quiet not to scare the girl in front of her, who was just raising up to her feet; but the excitement she felt was no longer to be controlled. Brunette's dark eyes (Mary couldn't define their colour) widened and she smiled excitedly.

"We are? Oh dear! Let's go!"

Mary smiled at her and extended one arm to her. "I'm Mary McDonald."

"Lucy Witsberg.", they shook their hands and exited the compartment into a very rough crowd that moved quickly toward the village of Hogsmead.

Lucy was lucky that she already changed before arriving at King's Cross, although in that time, in the middle of a muggle world she felt very embarrassed.

The rain has stopped, leaving mud all over the place, and the sky was still grey, although it was almost dark now.

Mary and Lucy jumped down to the ground of Hogsmead only to jump again, startled by the loud voice and giant looks of a man with huge dark hair and beard.

"Oh, he's definitely got something to do with giants.", Mary gasped, amazed. Lucy, on the other hand, stood close to Mary, feeling her heart pound in her chest.

"Firs' years follow me! Please, you little fellows, come 'ere!", shouted the great man.

Mary dragged Lucy towards the giant and they stood in the line with other boys and girls of their age.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. Remus approached her rolling his eyes.

"You could of said you were not going to come back.", he told her.

"I'm sorry, Rem, I fell asleep.", she shrugged. He snickered and waved his hand at her.

"See you at Hogwarts.", he said, and Lucy immediately smiled wide.

The giant continued speaking and this time Lucy was not so afraid, seeing that even Remus did not feel threatened.

"I'm Hagrid, the Keeper of the keys and ground at Hogwarts. I'll watch at all of yeh while yer stayin' here. Better be good."

He led them to the lake where they boarded into the boats. Lucy sat in one along with Mary, Lily, and a boy who looked sick with his pale skin and dark greasy hair. He looked like he was hiding something. He also looked scared. Lucy was confused at his appearance – she did not know what to think about him.

She threw one glance at Remus, who was chatting happily with the three boys from the train. She felt her mood changing; she was sad, knowing he was happy without her now. Peter caught her staring and offered her a small smile. She smiled too, as good as she could, and turned at Mary.

All of her sadness disappeared in two minutes, when she heard gasps and let out one herself.

Glowing in the dark, looking both mysterious and safe in the same time, Hogwarts grew above them.

**A/N**: How did you like it? Should I continue with it? Please leave a review, I can't tell you how much it would mean to me. Don't be afraid to tell me if it sucks; I already know it probably does XD

As for the grammar; I live in Bosnia, I don't have English in my school and I have learnt all I know from the books and Harry Potter movies.

_Thank you_ for reading this, thank you for leaving a review (**WRITE IT PLEEEEASE**) and thank you for your opinion, whether it's the good one or the bad one. I don't mind.

Mischief managed!


	2. Sorting Ceremony

**A/N**: I decided to continue this, though I will stop if I notice that nobody is reading. Also, I want the future chapters, starting with this one, to be longer. First one was short because I sort of wanted to explain the main characters in this story, or at least name them. And I must notify you that little Peter Pettigrew is going to be very different from his older version, because I imagine him as a weak person that broke down under all the pressure Voldemort put him under. I hope you understand that, being Griffindor, he could not be that bad since the first year. He changed through the dark times, I think. So, off with the second chapter! Enjoy reading and don't forget to post a review, whether it's good or bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… darn.

Sorting Ceremony

James Potter had always dreamt of Hogwarts. His father and his mother both dearly loved that place, and always smiled when it would cross their minds.

But now, seeing it for real, not just listening about it from their stories, he felt something he didn't feel ever in his life. He could not even name that emotion, but he knew no one could either. Most of all, he felt honoured to be there in that moment.

The great castle was wearing a certain charisma – it looked strong, powerful, ancient and safe. It looked like more than a school. It was a home.

James felt something kicking his ribs and had to stifle a moan. He looked to his right; Sirius Black, with a twinkle in his eyes, was staring at him with a grin.

"Did you ever think it would be this great?", said a voice behind them. Peter was still staring at the castle. Both Sirius and James shook their heads.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like this.", whispered Remus. He sighed, running his hand through his brown hair.

Sirius snorted. "Doubt you ever will again."

James looked over his shoulder to a boat near from theirs. The little redhead from the train was dreamily studying the castle. James blushed and turned around again.

"Looking for someone, Potter?", Sirius grinned with a knowing spark in his eyes.

"Mind your own business, Black.", James retorted, but in a friendly manner.

On the other side of the lake, Severus broke his gaze from Hogwarts and saw James glancing toward Lily. He clenched his jaw and turned toward the redhead, too.

"That brat is staring at you.", he informed Lily. It took her a few moments to realize he was speaking to her; she was busy looking at Hogwarts in awe.

"What?", she looked disoriented. "Who?"

"That blood traitor Potter.", he spat his name like it was filthy. Lily's eyes turned cold.

Lucy and Mary were nervously glancing at each other, before deciding to pretend they could not hear them. They both returned their gazes to Hogwarts. It was not that hard to ignore the pair; especially with such a magnificent view.

"Sev, I know he's an idiot, but you should not speak about him like that!"

Severus looked down at his feet. "That's what he is. He deserves it."

"Then what do I deserve?"

Severus' gaze bolted up to Lily's face. He had never heard something so cold…

"I – I…"

"You what, _Snape_? I'm a muggle born. Are you sure you want to stick around me any longer? I'm sure we're close enough to shore. You could jump of the boat and swim to it. You really don't have to stay."

Severus was now angry too. "You're overreacting. I didn't say anything about you! You know I don't care about that stuff! And that what you said was not nice at all!"

Lily looked down to her feet, her emerald eyes glowing.

"Lily? Lils?"

Severus' voice softened. She raised her head and he, with horror, realized the glowing in her eyes were tears.

"I'm sorry, Sev. I shouldn't have said that.", she sniffed. "I'm just s – so scared. When you talk about someone like that… and then, I'm a muggle born… How will everyone act around me? Will they hate me? And am I going to be worse than everyone else in studying?"

She sniffed again and bowed her head, her long red hair covering her face. Severus looked at her with shock. Mary elbowed him and gave him a stern glare. She wanted him to react.

"Lily…", he said, sounding unsure, "You don't have to worry. I – I know you will be the best."

Lily slowly raised her head and smiled at him. No tears on sight. Severus felt like he was in the heaven from that one look.

"Thank you, Sev.", she whispered.

"He's right, you know."

Everyone in the boat turned their heads toward Lucy, who was smiling mischievously. "What? I just happen to know that too… no reason."

_Just a little vision about your future_, she said in her head, looking at Lily. Redhead looked very confused.

"Uh… thanks, I guess?", she muttered.

"No problem!", Lucy said with a cheer smile on her face. "Look, we're almost there!"

She was pointing at the cave they were heading to. The four of them, and every other first year on that lake, felt a nervous, fastened pound of their hearts. In no less than a few minutes, they would finally be in Hogwarts.

For Lucy, everything since Hagrid's knocking on the giant door to the moment when professor McGonnagal called her name went in a blur.

For someone else, it was a lot different, though.

Peter Pettigrew tried to stay calm. He wasn't doing so well, though. Since professor McGonnagal left them in the room close to the Great Hall, everyone started whispering about the task that would be put in front of them. He did not have anything against a test, or a riddle, but duelling?! He did not read any of the books his mother bought him that summer. Yes, he looked through the Defence Against the Dark Arts, but didn't bother remembering any of the spells he noticed.

He turned to Sirius. "What are they going to do with us?", he asked in a silent voice.

Sirius shrugged. "I heard they make you fight a dragon. Along with everyone else. The last one standing is the wi – "

"Stop scaring him, Black.", said a sharp girl voice. Terrified Peter looked hopefully toward a girl he didn't remember the name of. It was the one sitting in the train with them and that greasy boy.

"They put you under an intelligence test, I assume. And that should not be hard at all."

Peter preferred her answer, and calmed down almost instantly.

"Thanks…", he remembered her name. "Lily."

She smiled and turned toward the greasy boy.

"A dragon?", Peter shook his head with a smile, looking at Sirius. "Are you serious?"

"In fact, I am.", Sirius snickered. "I am Sirius."

"Hilarious.", muttered another girl, pushing past them, stepping in front of Remus.

"Remus, you little, hairy, monster.", she stated calmly. "You promised me something, dumb head."

Remus looked guilty, Sirius noticed, and a little scared.

"Ah… I um, I'm sorry?"

The girl groaned. "Never mind, you… argh!"

She ran back to where she came from.

"If it was me, I'd ran to her.", James said, looking bored. He knew what was the test they were going to be put through, but did not want to tell anyone. Sirius also claimed he knew it, but James had a feeling he didn't. He decided to find out why as soon as he could. The same night if he could. "She's either going to forgive you, or kill you in your sleep. I think it would be the last one."

Remus rolled his eyes. "She'll be angry until we're all sorted. Then she'll be as happy as a… well, nothing can ever get compared to her happiness.", he admitted.

Sirius snickered. "She looks like a lunatic to me."

Remus glared at him. "She's actually the smartest person I know."

"Whatever.", Sirius shrugged. Remus looked like he was about to give him a cold reply when professor McGonnagal marched in again.

"Follow me.", said the witch and walked out again.

"They're staring.", whispered a voice bellow James' ear.

James ran his fingers through his hair, casually looking all around. The Great Hall was magnificent, and James loved it at the first sight. The only thing he didn't like about it were the signs of Slytherin house, who had won the House Cup last year.

Indeed, almost every single head in the Hall was turned towards them.

"Yeah, Peter, this is kind of important for everyone.", James winked. "Enjoy while you can."

Peter made a weird chocking noise. "I just hope I won't trip over something." He mumbled, suggesting to the walk to the chair with Sorting Hat.

Lucy shot them a terrified look. When she turned around to face the Hat again, Sirius leaned over to James. "Told you she's a crazy one!"

Lucy felt her heart race. She almost couldn't hear anything, except when she heard Peter's whisper. "_They're staring_."

And then she felt like her heart will stop, because it was really overdoing itself.

It took her a few moments to realize someone was holding her hand. She looked up to the person, expecting Mary or at least Lily, but faced – Remus.

She felt warmth inside her. Her friend was back! He was there for her, finally.

And then, something else came to her focus.

"Witsberg, Lucy!"

She dropped Remus' hand. She worked hard on her conscience to stay under her usual looks. She could not transform into something freaky right now.

She sat on the chair, feeling like all the eyes staring at her were burning a hole in her head. And then, McGonnagal placed the Hat on her head, and she was surrounded by blackness.

It felt good.

Sirius felt tension around him, and soon it moved into him, too. He looked at Lucy's pale face – she looked different. Except fear, there was something else he could not quiet place.

Just a second before the Hat covered her eyes, he realized. It was the colour of them. The colour of her usually dark eyes, was now completely black. And it scared the guts out of him. He frantically looked around him, looking for a sign that someone had seen the change in those eyes, too.

No. James was focusing on Dumbledore, examining his white beard and calm face, Peter was looking at the flour, taking deep, calm breaths, Lily was staring at the Hat on Lucy's hat, but Remus…

Their gazes met. Sirius gaped at him. _'You saw'_, he mouthed.

Remus' eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, mouthing back: '_I'll explain later_!'

The both of them broke their gazes just in time to hear the loud cheer:

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Lily felt her heart stop. She was smiling, beaming at Severus, waiting for him to come and sit next to her, when the Hat dropped on his head and shouted almost right away:

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

Severus gave her a sad look and walked over to his cheering housemates.

"No…", she whispered, turning around in her seat, putting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands, her palms covering her face.

"Lily?", she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Lily, are you okay?"

She looked up from her hands. It was Peter, the little boy from the train.

At first, she felt it was nice from him to ask that, but then she remembered – he was friends with those brats: Potter and Black.

She shook his hand away, looking down at the flour, muttering: "I'm fine."

She didn't look, but she could feel his insulted gaze on her. She closed her eyes, feeling embarrassed. It was not his fault…

But she could still not make herself apologize to him.

"Lily?", redhead turned herself toward the little girl across the table. Her dark eyes were widened with worry. "Are you alright?"

Lily sadly looked at her and sighed, just when the tables started filling with food. "I just want Sev here."

Lucy bit her lip. She looked over at Remus. She knew just how Lily felt. "I'm sorry. But I think he also wants to be with you. And besides, you can stick with me. I'd love that!"

"Really?", Lily rose up her gaze in doubt.

"Yes!"

Finally, a small smile touched Lily's eyes, and emerald eyes lighted up again. "Thank you."

"Remus, what was that with the freak's eyes?", Sirius frantically hissed to the boy next to him. James gave him a weird look, but didn't bother that much, he just continued swallowing his potato.

"I…", Remus hastily started. He sighed. "Listen, I'm not sure if I should tell you…"

"You must!"

"No, that's not what I meant!", Remus rolled his eyes. "I mean, it's her thing, I think she should tell you. Ask her tonight, or tomorrow. Then you'll know."

And no matter how much Sirius begged, Remus kept his mouth shut that evening.

_Lucy walked through the white, glowing snow she could not even feel as such. It was not cold, yet she was wearing only a thin blouse. Her surrounding was all white, like there was some kind of a very strange fog all around her. But even though she could not see anything, she felt like she knew the place. _

"_You are destined to be here, and you know that very well. I hope that you will live up to expectations, though they are massive."_

_Lucy flinched hearing the Sorting's Hat voice. Then she realized when she had heard him – not so long ago, just a few hours ago actually…_

_She started waking up, as the fog was clearing, but also melting into darkness. She felt her heart pound faster and she frantically looked all around herself – she was waiting for something._

_Then she, out of nowhere, screamed something and the white place disappeared._

"DAD!"

Lucy woke up covered in sweat.

"What happened?", Lucy flinched. There was no moon that night, but she could still see a dark shadow on the edge of her bed.

"I had a b – bad dream.", Lucy stiffened when a hand touched her own. She let out a shaky breath and pulled up her covers.

"Lucy?", Mary whispered. "Do you want to talk?"

Lucy remained silent, and Mary soon left her side, assuming the young girl had fallen asleep.

But she didn't. And she couldn't fall asleep at all that night. In the morning, when the rest of the girls woke up, she marched to the Great Hall along with them, but decided to stay out of their chats as she was tired as hell. Remus noticed the dark bags under her eyes and furrowed his brows.

Their gazes met and he rose up his eyebrows, and she just sighed. It was enough for him. He sat beside her on the table that morning and she, in a hushed voice, told him all about her dream last night.

"I though you never knew your father…", his face was once again very puzzled.

"Except for the dreams, Rem. He was always in them. In some way.", she sighed again. "Bloody hell, I am so tired!"

"You could sleep in the lunch time. I'll bring you some food. Or better yet, take it now, that's easier. And someone will wake you up in time for the next class."

"Remus, did I ever tell you – you are my hero?"

"No, but I still know it."

Both of them grinned before Remus spoke again, with grin fading on his face.

"Someone will want to talk to you today."

"Who? Why?"

Remus hastily looked at her. "Uh, Black. He saw your eyes changing last night."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Black saw me transforming?!"

Remus nodded. Then a voice spoke behind them, and both of them stiffened.

"So that's what you were doing!"

Lucy turned around and faced a very angry Sirius Black.

**A/N:** Okay now, if anyone _does_ actually read this, pleasepleaseplease review! I am serious now, I will not go on with the story with no reviews. I feel humiliated. Please?


End file.
